love you
by vinka anjani
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu katakan,apabila ada seseorang yang mencintaimu diam-diam dan menyatakan cintanya secara tiba-tiba? padahal kamu baru saja mengenalnya... Fanfiction FemReader x Mukuro Reader69...


**Aku rindu dengannya**

**Seseorang yang ku kagumi**

**Walau terkadang sifat nya yang menjengkelkan**

**Dan...**

**Yang tak bisa ku lupakan adalah...**

**Rambut biru nya**

**Mata merah yang mengartikan 'Roku'**

**Tawa khas nya yang tergolong mesum**

**Walaupun begitu...**

**Aku menyayanginya...**

**Rokudo Mukuro...**

5 bulan pun berlalu,aku sekarang telah memiliki pasangan yang bernama Rokudo Mukuro...

Kalian pasti bertanya,mengapa aku berpasangan dengan orang yang menurut kalian berperilaku mesum dan menjengkelkan?

Aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa berpasangan...

Itu terjadi saat aku pulang dari sekolah...

_**FLASH BACK...**_

"Wha-sudah sore! dan aku tidak menyadari kalau semua orang telah pulang."

Aku pun segera membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan sekolahku dan pulang.

Saat perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumahku,aku membaca sebuah buku pelajaran,yaitu buku biologi.

Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian,aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan tidak ada seorang pun yang terlintas di belakangku..

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ku untuk pulang kerumah.

Saat itu juga,secara tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan identitas siswa ku...

Saat hendak mengambilnya,ada seseorang yang memperhatikan ku dari kejauhan.

Berambut biru,Mata yang berbeda warna dan tersenyum ramah...

Aku pun membalas senyuman itu dan pria itu menghampiriku dan memberikan identitas ku...

"Kufufufu...apakah ini punyamu nona?"

"Ah..itu memang punyaku..terima kasih banyak telah mengambilnya..."

"fufu..tidak masalah"

Aku pun segera membalikkan badanku untuk pulang...

"Oya...biar saya antarkan,ini sudah malam dan mungkin saja hal buruk kan terjadi jika anda berjalan sendirian..."

"Mnnn...baiklah..terima kasih err"

"Rokudo Mukuro"

"Ahh...terimakasih rokudo-san"

"panggil saja mukuro,[Nama]-san"

"Eh,bagaimana kamu bisa tau namaku?"

"Nama mu ada di identitas itu,[Nama]-san"

"Unh..baiklah..."

Dia pun tersenyum ramah,lalu menemaniku berjalan...

Entah sial apa yang datang,hujan pun turun dengan deras dan kami berlindung di depan toko swalayan...

"Ah,maafkan aku Mukuro-san,andai saja tadi aku tidak bertemu denganmu,kamu pasti tidak basah kuyup seper-achoo!"

"Oya...sepertinya anda kedinginan..[Nama]-san"

"Ah,ti-achoo!dak ko-achoo!k"

Dia pun hanya tersenyum misterius saja lalu dia melepas jaketnya dan menaruh jaketnya di pundakku,hangat rasanya...

"Hangat...terimakasih,Mukuro-san,tapi anda kedinginan..."

"Kalau sakit ya biarkan saja...nanti sembuh juga"

"Ti-tidak bisa seperti itu,sini..."

Aku pun menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan kehangatan yang kurasakan...memang dia tak menolak,tapi wajahnya sangat dekat dan aroma tubuhnya bisa ku cium...

"Mukuro-san,anda terlalu dekat..." Aku pun merasakan pipiku memanas dan detak jantungku berdetak cepat...

"Kamu yang menyuruh kan?tanggung resiko nya"

"B-baiklah..."

Aku pun putus asa dan membiarkannya,hujan tidak berhenti dan kami tetap dalam posisi seperti ini...Aku pun mengantuk..

Tak berapa lama kemudian,hujan pun berhenti dan saat aku ingin bergegas pulang,sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang...

"hei...apa yang akan kau katakan,bila ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?"

"E-eh,M-Mukuro-san,apa yang anda lakukan?"

"katakan..."

"A-Aku tidak tau,b-bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Aku pun bengong dan mencerna perkataan tersebut...

"A-apa anda sedang bercan-"

"Aku tidak bercanda,aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari jauh,aku tak berani mendekatimu tapi saat sore tadi aku berniat untuk menyapamu dan itu berhasil"

Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas mendengar pengakuan dari pria tersenbut...

"Apa kamu menerima ku sebagai pasangan mu?"

Aku pun malu dan hanya diam saja...

_1 menit..._

_2 menit..._

_3 menit..._

"Sudah kuduga,tidak berhasil,huh..."

Dia pun segera menjauh dariku...

"Mukuro-san!"

Aku pun memegang lengannya,dia pun membalikkan badannya dan saat itu juga aku memeluknya...

"K-kalau begini,anda pasti tau jawabannya kan?"

Dia pun tersenyum lega dan mengelus kepalaku

"Ehh,apa ya artinya...?aku tak mengerti,[Nama]-san,bisakah kau menjelaskan lewat kata-kata"

Aku pun kaget dan malu...

"Unh...A-A-Aku mencintaimu juga,Mukuro-san"

Dia pun langsung memelukku dan mencium kening ku...

"Terima kasih,[Nama]-chan"

Aku pun pulang bersama pasangan ku yang baru dengan bergandengan tangan...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sampai sekarang pun aku berharap bisa bersama nya sampai aku mati...

Hanya dia yang kucintai...

Rokudo Mukuro...

**END**

* * *

Minnaaaa! review donk :p hehehe

semoga puas yah

mungkin ff ku yang ke empat nanti giliran gokudera atau yamamoto maybe...

sankyuuuuu!


End file.
